Timeline
The Timeline page is a record of all notable events known to occur in the TES-Worlds universe. Events in this timeline run concurrently with the events of the main Elder Scrolls ''timeline. '''Merethic Era' Early Merethic Era * Early Atmoran migration takes place, Roscrea is settled by three small Atmoran clans. Middle Merethic Era * Snow Elves arrive on Roscrea. Late Middle Merethic Era * Atmorans and Snow Elves live on Roscrea in peace. Late Merethic Era * A small Dwemer clan, numbering at least one-hundred, unsatisfied with the decisions of the Resdayn Dwemer, land on Roscrea and build the small underground city of (name goes here) in the Central Mountains. * The Night of Tears, an event in which the Atmoran settlement of Saarthal was massacred by the elves, sours relations amongst the Atmorans and Snow Elves. Word reaches the Atmorans on Roscrea and they are unsure of what to about the elves on the island. The Council of Ghosts, the ruling body of Roscrea at the time, hold a vote to decide their fate. Half of the electors vote to banish the elves, a quarter vote for the genocide of the elves and the rest of the electors, elves themselves, vote for no confidence in the council. The Snow Elves, as a result of a landslide vote, are banished from Atmoran settlements on Roscrea. * The Snow Elves, now exiled, sought refuge with the Dwemer of (name goes here) and were accepted. Unlike their mainland brethren, they were not forced to consume toxic fungus that later contributed to their blindness and regression. This is because the Dwemer of Roscrea were much more friendly and forward-thinking than their own mainland cousins, which is why they came to Roscrea in the first place. It also helped that Roscrea had none of these mushrooms to force them into slavery. First Era 1st Century 1E 68 * Ships bound for Tamriel from Atmora; the last of it's kind, beg to make safe harbour, but due to a large number of corpses present on the boats they are turned away. 2nd Century 1E 139 * The last of the Snow Elves are hunted by King Harald in the region near Lake Honrich. * One of the last mainland remnants of the Dragon Cult is discovered in a secluded monastery in The Rift by one of King Harald's armies. 1E 140 * King Harald's army finds Forelhost devoid of life, the cultists previously inhabiting the fortress having slit their own wrists or been poisoned. He loses half his men to poisoned water found within the monastery. They leave to regroup and continue the hunt of the Snow Elves. 3rd Century 4th Century 5th Century 6th Century 7th Century 1E 668 * The War of the First Council begins, Chimer and Dwemer warred over religious differences and the use of the Heart of Lorkhan. King Wulfharth of Skyrim joins the war to reclaim Morrowind for the First Empire of the Nords. 8th Century 1E 700 * A Dragon Break occurs and is localised around Red Mountain, in Morrowind. * The Battle of Red Mountain takes place and the War of the First Council ends. * The Dwemer disappear, leaving massive underground cities in ruin all over Skyrim, Morrowind, High Rock and Hammerfell. * The Chimer are no more, replaced by the Dunmer due to Azura's Curse. 9th Century 10th Century 11th Century 12th Century 13th Century 14th Century 15th Century 16th Century 17th Century 18th Century 19th Century 20th Century 21st Century 22nd Century 23rd Century 24th Century 25th Century 26th Century 27th Century 28th Century 29th Century 30th Century Second Era Third Era Fourth Era